


To Tempt a Demon

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1970s, But not based on canon, Canon Compliant, Crowley has sex, Crowley thinks he's cooler than he is, I like the 70s look.. I think I'm the only one lol, M/M, No Smut, Smut happens between the break of scenes, So much angst, Writer can't write smut, Writer writes angst, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: 1976 - Aziraphale hunts the demon Crowley down and tempts him with an offer he can't refuse.





	To Tempt a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I love 1970s Crowley so there! This fic is for him.

Nineteen seventy-six. Crowley likes this decade. He likes the clothes and the music. He likes how no one looks twice at the sunglasses covering his demonic eyes. He likes the way the platform boots makes his hips sway as he slithers across the dance floor. He likes how this generation has taken the 'free love' of the sixties and made it their own. It made the tempting part so much easier.

The demon searches for a willing body to keep him warm, there, he catches sight of blonde hair under the multiple lights of the disco ball hanging above the dance floor. His partners are almost always blonde, male, female, or neither and sometimes both, but it meant nothing more than he had a type. And he never had the same partner twice.

Love to Love You, Baby plays loudly in the club. The breathy groans of the song seems to come from all of tight bodies around him. It makes him feel heady and more than a little horny.

The girl turns around, the light around her is pure and innocent, she is pretty but much too young to be in a place like this, too innocent for a demon like him. He gives her a two finger salute and moves away. He is looking for someone with a more tarnished glow when he is blinded by a familiar light at the corner of his eye at the bar.

Aziraphale has found him, at last.

The song switches to Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel.

The angel is blocked by another man who has the nerve to be touching his arm. Crowley slithers towards them.

"I am very flattered but I fear I am waiting on a good friend," there is a slight tremor of nervousness in the angel's voice.

"I can be a good friend," the man insists. Crowley rolls his eyes, amateur, as though anyone would fall for that line much less his angel. He hisses at the stranger showing a hint of his fangs. "Ssorry I'm late, angel," he puts his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders, he feels the angel's body stiffen under his touch. "I think you should go, friend," he lowers his glasses with one hand.

The man runs off but before Crowley can preen too much Aziraphale removes himself from under the demon's arm. "I wish you hadn't done that, I can handle myself, Crowley."

"What are you doing here?" he hisses. "This isn't the type of place for an angel to visit."

"I was looking for you," the angel's tone softens. "You completely disappeared after… sixty-seven. I couldn't even be certain you were still down.. up here on Earth. I've been very concerned."

Crowley smiles, his angel had been worried about him, had he? "How did you track me down?"

"The Bentley was caught speeding here two nights ago."

Perhaps there had been a part of Crowley that had wanted to be caught. "I like to go fast, but of course you already know that, don't you angel?"

"Are you still.. upset by that? Is that why you've been ignoring me all these years?" he asks, accusingly.

"You made it very clear you wanted me to stop, what else was I suppose to think?" Crowley leans forward. 

"I wanted you to slow down, Crowley, not stop completely," Aziraphale pinches his nose. "We've both been complete and utter fools."

"I… what are you wearing?" Crowley had been so surprised to see the angel that he had taken no notice of what he is wearing.

"I wanted to blend in," the angel tells him. Aziraphale is wearing a pair of running shorts, knee high sports socks, and a teal tank.

"Blend in?" The angel's shorts are so tight that it is very obvious he has made 'an effort' to blend in. "You stick out like a.. a," he gestures towards his groin, "a sore thumb."

"Is it that bad?" Aziraphale crosses his arms across his chest self consciously, he looks down.

"Worsss-e," he hisses. His angel looks like a beautiful dream of temptation. No wonder he had been propositioned as soon as he came in.

"I so wanted to get it right," the angel pouts. "I copied my clothes from a men's magazine. I seem to never get the hang of modern fashions like you do, Crowley."

Crowley can imagine the sort of magazine the angel had copied from. He has suspected the angel is far from being the innocent he pretends to be. What game is the angel playing at now, he thinks.

"Why are you here, Aziraphale?"

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Aziraphale looks around them.

"There are… uh, rooms in the back," Crowley answers.

"Very well," the angel nods. "Please take us to one."

"Right-o, this way then," he walks close by the angel's side, Aziraphale may not need his protection in this place but he is not about to let him out of his sight in here. No one even gives them a second glance, just two older blokes heading towards the back rooms for a quick shag.

Crowley picks the furthest empty room for privacy and lets Aziraphale enter first. His eyes drifted down, the back of the angel's shorts are even shorter than the front if that is even possible with just a hint of buttcheeks peeking out from the bottom.

"There's a bed in here," the angel turns back around shocked. "Is this a hotel?"

"Not exactly, angel," he saunters towards the bed and sits down. "Patrons come back here to hookup."

"Oh… you mean," his eyes follow Crowley. "For fornication."

"For fucking, angel," the demon stretches his legs out. "I know you visited bathhouses in Rome in the first century, don't pretend you didn't know what happened in the private baths."

"I never…, I didn't, I only went for the spas if you must know!" The angel blushes.

Oh and wouldn't Crowley just love to know what caused that pretty blush. "We have our privacy back here, no one will bother us," he flicks his wrist to lock the door behind Aziraphale and leans back on the bed. "Shoot."

"I need to beg of you a favor," the angel's eyes flicker to Crowley's crotch and quickly back to his face.

"A favor? Is that what you're calling the Arrangement now?" the demon laughs. "Fine, Hell's been quiet lately, could use something to do. What's the mission?" Hell has been too quiet, but he did not care, as long as they left him alone.

"This isn't the Arrangement," he bites his lip. "This is, well I guess it is rather personal."

"Aziraphale," Crowley immediately sits up. "Are you in trouble?" He would defy both Heaven and Hell for the angel, Aziraphale has to know that.

"No, no, nothing like that," the angel laughs. "I have been down here for a very long time, as you know, studying humankind, eating their food, reading their books, however there is one thing of the humans that I have never experienced and I think it is prudent in order to understand them completely, you understand, that I experience it for myself."

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't possibly mean...

"I wish to experience carnal knowledge," Aziraphale gestures down, "in this body."

He did!

"You're an angel, Aziraphale," Crowley sits on the end of his bed. "You'll Fall." Aziraphale cannot Fall, Crowley will never allow it.

"I checked the Fallen records, no angel has ever Fallen for… fornication with a human."

If Aziraphale had checked the Fallen records does that mean the angel had read his own, Crowley wonders. But of course even if he had he would not know he had. His name had not been Crawley as an angel after all. And he had been nobody of importance.

"Where does the favor come in?" Go-, Sa, Somebody, Aziraphale wants him to find him a willing partner. He can't do it, he won't do it, he will refuse. Or maybe he will agree and disguise himself and go to Aziraphale himself. And… no, no. He will find him a nice human, a male obviously, a learned gentleman who likes books and sushi just like his angel. Someone who will be gentle with him, love him.

"Crowley… I thought it would be obvious," he fidgets. "I am asking you to be the one that… gives me carnal knowledge."

Of all the ways Crowley had imagined this very scenario he had never thought it would be so clinical. He almost wants to laugh. "I am not a human. Won't those upstairs notice one of their own fornicating with a demon?"

"I do not believe they will even notice if we do not use any miracles," Aziraphale answers, it would appear he has an answer for everything.

"Why me?" Crowley removes his glasses, keeps his eyes closed. He feels one step away from Falling again.

"Of course it would be you," Aziraphale's voice wavers in uncertainty. "But I will not ask you to do something you do not consent to, if you refuse me I will find a human."

"I am not refusing you, you, you ridiculous angel," he opens his eyes. "You do not know what you're asking of me, I am a demon." His eyes have gone full demon in desire.

Aziraphale backs away. "Your eyes… I have angered you."

Crowley closes his eyes and growls. "It is not anger you silly creature," he stands and paces away from the angel. "You would offer me a temptation that no demon could refuse." The chance to defile the most divine of angels, his angel.

"I do not ask a demon," he hears Aziraphale step closer. "I ask my friend."

Crowley turns around to face the angel. "I cannot refuse." He had thought he could not Fall further.

"Then do not," Aziraphale gives the demon a smile. "I do not wish you to." He places a hand on his chest and lifts himself to his toes. "Kiss me, Crowley. Please."

Crowley falls forward and captures the angel's lips. Aziraphale tastes like Heaven.

Aziraphale pulls away and touches his own lips. "Your lip-stache, it tickles."

"I'll get rid of it," the demon brings his hand.

"No miracles, remember?" the angel stops his hand.

"Won't need a miracle, angel," he winks badly and tears the moustache off. "It's a fake." He holds it up for the angel to see and throws it behind him.

Crowley leads Aziraphale towards the bed.

* * *

Crowley leans down and kisses the slumbering angel. "Forgive me, angel." Aziraphale smiles in his sleep. The demon puts his sunglasses back on and leaves.

Somebody to Love plays in the disco.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I can't write smut. So I write around it. Just assume there's a really hot sex scene between the scenes. 
> 
> Um.. This turned out more angsty than I intended. So sorry about that and thank you for reading to the end I guess!


End file.
